


Mirrors

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: During Canon, Established Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-06
Updated: 2008-06-06
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8833900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Dean did something wrong and Sam is going to punish him





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Sweaty palms pressed up against the glass, hands slipping, trying and failing to find something to grip onto. His eyes were tightly shut, half not daring to see what was going on, half aware that if he did it would tip him over the edge and he would wind up in more trouble than he already was. His breath caught in his throat as he felt his brothers hot and heavy against his neck, soft lips met skin, soft kisses which were followed by short bites, hard enough to leave a mark. It was never hard enough, he wouldn’t be happy until he had scars, permanent reminders of what happens whenever they are alone. 

 

His eyes shot open as a deep moan escaped him, the kisses had moved down his naked body, his lower back being violated by tongue and teeth, fingers spread him apart as the tongue darted in and out of his body, swirling round the sensitive skin, making him painfully hard, his hand left the glass and he grabbed himself rubbing the over sensitive organ. The tongue left him and he started at the sudden, 

 

“HEY!”

 

He felt his hand being pulled away and slammed back onto the mirror,

 

“You keep your hands there, or I will handcuff you”

 

“Sam please. GOD!”

 

He was cut off as the tongue darted back into his body, suddenly again it left, to be replaced with dry fingers, pulling him apart, abusing the skin, making him feel as though he couldn’t breathe, lips found his shoulders and he tried to turn and meet them with his own, the free hand pushed his head back to the mirror,

 

“I want you see.”

 

He forced his eyes to remain open as the fingers stretched him open. 

 

“GOD, PLEASE I NEED TO--”

 

The hand grabbed his balls and tugged them, a loud groan filled the room,

 

“You come and I will kill you.”

 

The hand went to his lips, a finger slid in,

 

 

“Suck it”

 

He smiled, and sucked the skin, the finger left and he rubbed himself slowly, smiling at the power he had over the situation, Dean felt his legs being kicked apart, the fingers left him and felt Sam’s penis pushing against his opening, he moaned in his chest,

 

“Shhhhhhhh, deep breath.”

 

He breathed in deep against the burning pain, any other time and there would have been a pause for whoever bottomed to get used to the feeling and allow it to sink into pleasure before moving, but not today, today he was being punished. After a few thrusts he began to feel himself give in to the feeling he loved, the sharp pain from the beginning had made tears spring up in his eyes, kisses landed on his shoulder and his neck, fingers wiped his tears while more pressed against his hips, they were to leave bruises but he didn’t care, because with each thrust that spot inside him was being hit, again and again, his breathing became faster and faster, he felt as if his heart was going to rip through his chest, sweat ran down his entire body, he could feel Sam’s breath hot against his neck, his brother was balls deep inside him and all he could think about was licking the line of sweat from his navel. His cock was steadily leaking, and the urge to come was almost too great. He could feel Sam’s body go rigid against him, then the explosion of wet heat filled him making him shake, he would’ve come right then if it wasn’t for the vice like grip Sam had on him stopping him from experiencing that relief. Sam leaned in and sucked his earlobe, a feeling which almost made him choke, his cock was throbbing painfully, curved upwards towards his stomach, his palms sliding on the glass as they dripped with sweat. He wanted to kiss Scams lips, sucking and biting on them, licking his jaw line. He groaned loudly as Sam ran his hand up and down his swollen dick before returning to the base and gripping tightly again, he lent in to his ear and kissed him gently before whispering

 

“Do they make you feel like this? All those women? Do they make you want to come so hard you cry?”

 

\---Dean shook his head, which was starting to get light, he was almost certain that if he didn’t come soon he was going to pass out, or at the very least his balls were going to climb inside his body and he would never see them again. 

 

“What’s that Dean? I didn’t hear you”

 

“No, god Sam, No--No one makes me feel like this, GOD!”

 

Sam licked deans earlobe and pumped his cock once,

 

“What?”

 

“Let me come, please let me..”

 

“Say you’re mine, say you’re mine and you can come.”

 

“I’m yours I’m all yours”

 

“say You’re sorry for flirting with all those women.”

 

Dean slammed his hand against the glass

 

“DAMMIT SAM!”

 

“SAY IT”

 

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry”

 

Sam shifted himself slightly and wrapped his arm around Deans waist, his other hand working Dean’s cock. Dean shut his eyes tightly,

 

“Open them.”

 

He opened his eyes and watched Sam work his slick fingers up and down his blood red dick, he could feel the shudder down his spine and cried out as he came harder than he ever had I his life. He saw stars in his eyes and his knees buckled as he came again and again, velvety stripes across his stomach, hot against his skin. He felt as if he had left his body and never wanted to go back in. he came so hard that he passed out and when he came too he was gripping on to the basin on his knees with Sam running his fingers through the mess on his stomach running the thick liquid up his chest and rubbing his over sensitive nipples. He felt exhausted, all he wanted to do was sleep, he lent his head back onto Sam’s shoulder and it was then that he caught lips, those soft, full lips that had filled his dreams and made his days easier since he was 17. Mouths fell open and all the bruising and biting and abusing from that day was forgotten in a rush of tongue and teeth knocking, hands in hair which was matted with sweat. Goosebumps covered bodies, it was then that Dean noticed Sam was still in him, he must have pulled him down. When he fell. He smiled against his mouth and pulled away, letting his hands fall down from the basin on to his lap. He looked into Sam’s glazed eyes and laughed,

 

“Shut up jerk.”

 

“Bitch”

 

“think you’ll find that’s you there buddy boy”

 

Dean turned to give a half assed punch, Sam laughed and pulled him up, dragging him to the bedroom and collapsing into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
